leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Seidan, the Demon Student
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Ranged |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 412 (+74.55) |damage= 61.54 (+3.24) |range = 150 |armor = 25.55 (+3.05) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.524 (+0.241%) |healthregen = 6.45 (+0.82) |speed = 350 }} Seidan is a custom champion in League of Legends and a Piltover student. He is half-demon, half human. His right hand can overtakes a form of demon at his own will but he cannot fully control to fully takeover as demon it will only happen when in grave danger. Seidan can also cast a dark magics which it is innately learned. Seidan is a genius student, quite, intimidated by others and a cool one. He is also one of the student does not invent or use Hex-weapons. Alpha Powers is demon and dark magics. Abilities When Seidan's health reaches to 20% maximum health and below, he fully his body into demon. This will gain him a boost of movement that slowly reduced into 30%, then a new 3 set of normal skills in over 15 seconds. |leveling= % |cooldown= seconds|static cooldown}} }} Seidan slashes wildly at his surroundings using his Demon Arm, each unit damaged is dealt basic attack plus bonus Physical damage to heroes. Each strike and they are slightly pulled toward Seidan. |leveling= % bonus AD)}} |range= 275 units |cost= |costtype= health |cooldown= seconds }} This will only activated when in Full Takeover in Demon Form. This will make him dash toward in a target lane. It will deal Physical Damage to all unit it hit and stops on encountering a champion. All unit hit is also slowed in over 2 seconds. |leveling= |range= 630 units |cost= NO |costtype= cost |cooldown= seconds }} }} Seidan creates a dark smoke in the target area that slowly expands that in over 7 seconds, Seidan can also reactivate this spell to the smoke. This smoke could serve as a hiding spot, like a terrain Brush in which Seidan and any units can use it but Seidan gain some vision to any enemy unit inside. Seidan will also gain bonus armor and magic resistance inside. |leveling= |range= / units |cost= 5% |costtype= of his maximum health |cooldown= seconds }} This skill can be activated upon fully overtakes into demon and this can only be activated ONCE after transform. He gain a shield that all incoming magical damage is been nullified in over 4 seconds, but still proc the effects of spell. A percent of damage blocked is converted into health regeneration in over 5 seconds after the shield ends. |leveling= |range= |cost= NO |costtype= cost }} }} Seidan will gain a flat amount of movement speed toward the unit who are slowed, stunned, snared/rooted, and suppressed. Then he will deal a bonus Magic Damage on every basic attack which amount vary on target's missing health. |leveling= units |range= units }} Seidan gain a boost of attack speed and gain a bonus lifesteal while in a Full Takeover of Demon Form. Every damage he take to every unit will increase the bonus attack speed. |leveling= }} }} Seidan release a chain in the target lane that shackles between him and enemy champion. After 1 second, from target enemy's body, a dark chains are conjured that seeks through nearby enemy champion then they are pulled toward the shackled target and leave them stunned in over 2 seconds. If the target is alone and no enemy champion near the target, he pulls himself toward the target instead by dealing same amount of damage and stun duration. The shackle can be broken if Seidan is silenced or if it extend up to 850 units. |leveling= |range= / units |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= of maximum health }} }} Lore A wanderer found him in the Shadow Isles as an infant, an exorcist dead beside him. The wanderer kept him.